The Director And DiNozzo
by SashaElizabeth
Summary: Jenny daydreams of Tony.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: these characters do not belong to me. Only my weird sense of humor does, and I'm keeping it!

The Director & DiNozzo

She sat in her office upstairs, secretly daydreaming as she twisted a strand of her long red hair around a finger before releasing it. Sure, he was annoying. Even sometimes a pig. But he unintentionally made her laugh too. This was a rare moment for someone in her position. And how she needed that.

The man she loved was silver-haired and blue-eyed. However, the "very special agent" had brilliant green eyes that sparkled when he cracked a joke, did something against the rules or teased his partner.

Daydreams were harmless, she smiled as she thought it over. Just mere diversions.


	2. Chapter 2

The characters do not belong to me, but to CBS.

She sighed wearily and laid her head down on her desk. Promising herself just a couple of minutes of a rest, she awoke an hour later, disoriented and stiff.

Yet she was not alone. The hands that smelled of familiar cologne that matched the green eyes and ornery grin were on her shoulders, at first shaking her awake, now beginning a massage. He knew all of the right places to go. A pleasured exhalation escaped her lips as he continued rubbing out all of the tight spots incurred by sleeping at her desk.

She turned to face her secret lover, who grinned but said nothing. Instead, he offered her a hand as she stood up, dizzily at first, before heading home. Once they were off the elevator, no one suspected a thing, as all they noted was the director walking alongside one of her agents.


	3. Chapter 3

The characters belong to CBS.

**Chapter Three**

The air conditioning had been out at NCIS for the greater part of a week, and the director's office was sweltering. Jenny sat at her desk with every fan she could find plugged in and oscillating away. Still, the air was undeniably hot and all but totally unbearable.

Once Tony had been assigned to helping Abby in the lab, for some reason unknown to all but Gibbs, he looked or an opportunity to get away. He stealthily took his secret weapon out of his desk, filled it at the faucet in the break room and headed upstairs.

Standing outside her door, he burst in with a war whoop and aimed the water gun directly at Jenny, soaking her to the skin. Tony knew that she would find some way to get revenge, but he didn't know it would be immediate until she reached into her desk drawer, pulled out a water gun twice the size of his and returned the favor, war whoop and all.


	4. Chapter 4

The characters do not belong to me. This chapter is courtesy of imagineyourOTP on tumblr. Enjoy! X

Imagine person A making person B a friendship bracelet, expecting person B to never wear it, but when it's given to them, person B puts it on and is rarely seen with it off.

"Hey, Dinozzo!" Jenny called from the hallway outside her office when she saw her secret boyfriend pass by. "Come into my office! I have a gift for you! I made it just for you," she enticed.

Tony's ears perked up at the mention of a gift. "is it edible? Gibbs has been working us full speed ahead and I haven't had anything to eat all day," he said.

"No, it's not food, but we can go grab a bite after everyone is gone," Jenny offered.

"Or," his eyes lit up like a child, "we could order a pizza to have in here now!"

Jenny nodded in agreement. She knew there'd be no peace until he was fed. "Your gift is actually something I made for you. I doubt you'll ever wear it, but, hey, it's the thought that counts, right?" Jenny unconsciously bit her lower lip in anticipation of his response. She opened her hand and revealed a handmade friendship bracelet. It was full of colors she knew he liked, reds, blues and greens. A lot of green, to match his eyes.

"Oh, wow! I love it! Will you help me put it on?" Tony was obviously overjoyed.

Jenny grinned as she helped him tie it around his wrist. "I'm never taking this off! It stays on for life!" Tony exclaimed. "Does this mean we might be one inch closer to going public?"

Her passionate kisses were the only answer he was looking for as he held her in his arms. It was then that she decided to invest more time in making gifts. It seemed well worth the time it had taken the previous evening. Time and a bottle of wine was all she needed.


End file.
